Truth Be Told
by AmelieNine
Summary: Set after Niles' heart attack, C.C. confides in Fran about missing Niles. My first Fanfic!


Truth Be Told

"Poor Niles, I hope everything turns out fine," Fran said to herself as she turned the key.

It was almost midnight and Fran had just come back from the hospital. The whole family was still in shock of the news of Niles' heart attack. She closed the door quietly behind her and tiptoed to kitchen, hoping to fix herself a snack, when she heard a voice,

"Oh, Nanny Fine, it's just you. I thought you went to bed hours ago."

Fran switched on the lights and turned to the source of the voice, surprised to see C.C. curled up on the couch.

"Miss Babcock?" Fran made her way to where C.C. was and sat on the coffee table, facing her. "Oh no, I just came back from the hospital to see Niles. The doctors say he's doing well but it's gonna be a while before he's fully recovered."

"Oh," C.C. said, not looking up. She continued absent-mindedly twirling Niles' feather duster in her hands.

"Hey, what are you still doing here anyway? It's past midnight!" Fran said, trying to break the tension.

C.C. simply shrugged, "Well, I just - I just didn't feel like going back. I've got a lot on my mind," she explained. "You know, on.. work and stuff."

A few awkward moments of silence passed when Fran finally said, "You really miss Niles, don't you?"

The question caught C.C. off guard. She looked down at the feather duster and sighed softly. "Well, it is kind of.. boring.. not having him around.."

Fran smiled. After seeing how C.C. had reacted at the hospital earlier that night, it was obvious that she was the most concerned for Niles.

C.C. leaned in to Fran, "You know, Nanny Fine," she turned back to check if anyone was listening before lowering her voice to a whisper, "I actually kind of like having him around."

"Oh?" Fran exclaimed, feigning surprise.

"Yeah," C.C. smiled, more comfortable now. "Hey, do you wanna know a secret?"

"Okay," she replied, amazed at C.C's sudden friendliness.

C.C. turned around once more to check, "Well, I don't think he knows that _I_ know, but sometimes if I'm having a bad day, I see him putting brandy in my coffee," she giggled.

"Well, that's.. nice," Fran said, amused at their strange relationship.

"Oh, and I don't think he knows, but sometimes if he falls asleep on the couch," she leaned in closer, "I help do the dishes!" she whispered.

Fran was really shocked to hear that one.

C.C. leaned back, "Didn't expect that, now did you?" she said, smiling. "Well, I just help him out with little things like that, you know, just in case if he wakes up and he's feeling tired, it wouldn't be too much work for him and-"

C.C. stopped abruptly and turned away, looking back down at the feather duster, twirling it a little faster this time.

"Miss - Miss Babcock? Are you okay?" Fran asked, concerned, and only just noticing her red eyes. "Were you crying?"

Her voice seemed to be caught in her throat as she struggled to form the words, "I - um - " She looked up with a flustered expression on her face. "I just - I haven't been feeling very well since we came back. I must've - must've caught something at the - um - at the hospital."

Fran could tell she was lying but knew that she wanted some time alone.

"Well," she said, getting up, "You'd better get some shut-eye, Miss Babcock! See ya in the morning!"

C.C. turned back to Fran. "Nanny Fine?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think Niles will be alright?"

Fran smiled. "Of course he will," she answered. "He's doing well, like what the doctors said. Don't worry, Miss Babcock, he's in good hands!"

Fran was on her way to the kitchen when C.C. called her once more, "Oh, and one more thing, Nanny Fine,"

"What's that?"

"Thank you."

Fran turned to face her again, _Was this C.C. Babcock thanking someone for something?_ "For what?"

C.C. smiled softly and replied, "For just being a friend,"

Fran smiled back. 'You're welcome, Miss Babcock."

* * *

A week later, Fran was back from the hospital with Niles, who had just been discharged that morning.

"Miss Fine!" he exclaimed. "It's so good to be back!"

"And it's good to have you back, Niles!" she replied. "All of us missed you!" Fran helped Niles with his bags and added, "Especially one person in particular."

"Oh? And who might that be?"

Fran didn't say anything but instead pointed to the couch.

Niles made his way in that direction, only to find a sleeping C.C. curled up on the couch, holding his feather duster in her hands.


End file.
